Gary
Gary is an agent of a secret government organization, working under Ms. Nowhere. History "Born a Toretto" Gary is introduced to Tony Toretto, Echo, Cisco Renaldo and Frostee Benson when his superior, Ms. Nowhere, arranges to have Dominic Toretto publicly "kidnapped", knowing that Tony Toretto's Crew would pursue them. In order to test the crew, she has bikers follow the drivers to gauge how they would react and how fast they would manage to track Dom to their government warehouse facility. As the crew are successfully enlisted to help them take down SH1FT3R, Gary is berated by Ms. Nowhere for constantly looking at cat photos. Tony gleefully asks Ms. Nowhere if this means that the government would be paying for his car's new fuel pump, and she tells him that he would need much more than, revealing that SH1FT3R races allow the racers to use rockets, grappling hooks and smoke cannons, adding that "anything goes." She discloses that notable street racer Layla Gray is SH1FT3R's recruiter and that she hosts their races in Los Angeles, but that they don't know where or when these races take place. After Tony and Frostee hack the information from Mitch's phone, Gary sifts through the data. Much to the crew's surprise, Ms. Nowhere calls off the operation, discovering that the race is being held that very night and that eligible drivers need a retinal scan to confirm their ID as well as a special implanted chip in their cars. She explains that she assumed it would take weeks to locate the time and place of a race and that the kids would be given training in those weeks, only for them to discover the time and place of the race in a mere two hours. Tony protests that he could still win if they let him attend, although she reveals that building a car with the implanted codes would take 48 hours. She then elects to use surveillance drones to merely observe the racing event in secret. With the operation being called off, the crew leave the building, only for Tony to inform them that as a Toretto, he follows his gut over orders and that he was going to try to find a way to participate and win in the race. Echo then discloses that she stole Ms. Nowhere's purse, which contains several gadgets that Nowhere had shown off to her while Tony and Frostee had left to clone Mitch's phone. Tony and Frostee head to hack Tony's retinal ID in while Cisco and Echo leave to steal Mitch's car. The agency's surveillance drone reveals the crew in Mitch's car, much to Ms. Nowhere's surprise, and she realizes that her tactical purse is missing. She then calls Frostee and tells him to get out, reminding him of the danger that they face and that she cannot protect him from it, while also adding that it would ruin her career and she would get demoted if they are jeopardized. Frostee nonchalantly dismisses her concerns so that he could focus on his work, and a worried Nowhere claims that Dom would kill them, prompting her to ask Gary whether he has clean identities prepared and ready for them. At the gates, the security guard scans Mitch's car, which houses an eligible chip, and he approaches Tony to perform a retinal scan. At that moment, Frostee successfully changes Mitch's photo ID to that of Tony's, and Tony is granted access. Gary, witnessing this through a drone, notifies Ms. Nowhere that Tony and his crew have made it in, and she immediately replies that she knew they would, dropping her former concerns.Born a Toretto "Enter SH1FT3R" Gary was enlisted by Tony Toretto's Crew alongside Ms. Nowhere to help them track and locate Scadan, as the crew needed to steal Scadan's cargo as an audition to be accepted into Shashi Dhar's SH1FT3R. Despite Ms. Nowhere disapproving of them performing an op without her approval along with the means they were using to conduct the heist, she aided them anyways along with Gary, whom she stated she did not want to be with. She notified Tony that she loved pickles, and stole Gary's pickles to eat, telling him to get his own after he asked to have one even though they were his. After the crew succeed in their mission, Gary joined Ms. Nowhere in greeting them at the warehouse, carrying binders on her behalf. As she congratulated the crew, she ordered Gary to provide them each with the binders, stating that she would be placing them in a beginner's spy course.Enter SH1FT3R "Ghost Town Grand Prix" Tony Toretto's Crew are given a tech hauler by Ms. Nowhere's organization and are driven by Cisco Renaldo to a ghost town where where SH1FT3R is holding a race. Nowhere tells Tony that his obstacle is not to win the race but to follow Shashi Dhar, reminding him that Shashi uses the SH1FT3R races as cover for his heists and that the upcoming race would also be indicative of a new heist. Echo stays in the hauler Nowhere has given them while Frostee Benson and Cisco head into the track's mines, as the crew believe this is where Shashi's heist will take place. Monitoring the course through the hauler's computers, Echo notices that there are train tracks in the vicinity and asks Nowhere why it is not on their map; Nowhere deflects the query to Gary, who answers that it is because no one uses the tracks and because there is no way to get to the train tracks from the race course. After the crew return to the warehouse after the race, Ms. Nowhere berates the crew for failing to stop Shashi from successfully pulling off his heist, telling them that Gary is furious, although Gary replies that he understands their failure, accrediting it to their lack of training. Frostee then informs her that he managed to put a tracker on the cargo box and that they would be tracking where it ends up, and Tony claims that they did good.Ghost Town Grand Prix "The Celestial Vault" Gary, along with co-worker Julius and superior Ms. Nowhere, are informed by Tony Toretto's Crew that Shashi Dhar is hosting a SH1FT3R race atop Mount Zebulon, a private mountain owned by billionaire Delwyn Usk. Nowhere believes a heist would be taking place to retrieve another one of the 'keys', although Tony Toretto states that there would not be a heist since Layla Gray had confirmed so and that he has the situation tighter than Gary's glutes, prompting Gary to be shocked and to thank Tony. Surveying Mount Zebulon and the race, Gary overhears Shashi announcing to everyone that federal agents are on their tail and that Tony and his crew are working for the feds, divulging that they broke into his house, went through his stuff and even ate his frozen yogurt. Nowhere berates Tony for his confidence that he was well-trusted and that Shashi did not suspect a thing, and hears Shashi's offer of a million dollars to any driver who successfully manages to send Tony or one of his crew members off the mountain. Nowhere orders that they retreat so that she could call in air support and tells Tony to abort the mission, although Tony refuses. Gary and Nowhere notice that the satellite dishes on top of the mountain are being interacted with and sends in air support. Unable to hack into the satellites remotely, Frostee, against Ms. Nowhere's orders uses his propeller jetpack to leave the hauler and fly to the top of the mountain. However, as he lands next to the satellites and prepares to manually override Shashi's control, he is caught by Shashi's men. At the top of the mountain, Shashi recalls a rocket from outer space, revealing it to be a car Delwyn Usk had sent into space to prevent it from theft, with Tony realizing that the 'keys' Shashi was stealing were cars. As the federal agents begin to reach the mountain, Tony tells Shashi that he has no way off the mountain, although Shashi replies that he would never drive up a mountain without having a plan for getting off. He then reveals the captured Frostee, whom he takes as an insurance policy with him as he, along with Layla, are airlifted off the mountain by Jun.The Celestial Vault "The Final Key" Ms. Nowhere and her crew are removing all of the possessions in the crew's warehouse since they paid for them and the operation has officially been terminated. Gary notifies Nowhere that Tony Toretto, Cisco Renaldo, and Echo have entered the premises just as they arrive, and Nowhere laments that she wanted them to gather their belongings and leave before the trio showed up as she did not want to explain. The crew lament that they have discovered that the cars are the keys and that they should rescue Frostee Benson, and while Nowhere claims that she does want to save Frostee, she would do it in time and that, with their covers blown, the operation was over. As she leaves, Gary tells them that he's sorry about what happened to Frostee but that it was great meeting them all and that he hoped they could work together in the future. Layla Gray then shows up, informing Tony that she left Shashi Dhar and SH1FT3R after Shashi took Frostee as a hostage, claiming that Shashi crossed a line in doing so. Tony refuses to believe that she has switched allegiances, but Layla reveals that she knows what Shashi's plans are: together, the five key cars open a vault that contains a weapon known as Skeleton Key inside. Just then, Nowhere and her federal agents return to apprehend Layla and take her into custody, explaining that Skeleton Key is a myth. When Tony asks what it is, Nowhere explains that it is a device that could reportedly control any technology in its radius, Gary elaborating that its wielder could unleash an apocalyptic catastrophe and would cause a mortal to become a god, with Nowhere calling him melodramatic. Nowhere then reveals that the last key car is in military possession, as billionaire Cleve Kelso hired the government to protect it after the other key cars were stolen, and adds that she is on her way to destroy it so that Shashi can not obtain it. As the federal agents leave with Layla, the crew return to the empty warehouse, where Cisco muses that he would do anything to save Frostee, adding that while Frostee could be annoying at times, he still misses him. Tony then comes up with the idea of stealing Kelso's key car from the military base and delivering it to Shashi in exchange for Frostee. Echo agrees to help along with Cisco, but asks Tony if it is wise to deliver the final key to a weapon to Shashi, which Tony claims they must do since Frostee is family. Tony then wonders how they can locate Nowhere and the key car although Echo immediately locates her, explaining that Nowhere uses an app to keep track of her fitness steps but that the app also sends out her location. At the base, General Dudley refuses to allow Nowhere to destroy Kelso's car, citing that Kelso had paid them to protect it and that they could use the car to apprehend Shashi and his other key cars, which would grant them the power of Skeleton Key, and orders his soldiers to interrogate Layla. However, Nowhere reveals that she has been given official command over the base and relieves Dudley of his duties, instructing her agents to apprehend him while keeping Layla close to them. Nowhere then tells Gary to destroy the car. Since they do not have vehicles or the technological capabilities to pull off the heist, Tony contacts Shashi and offers to steal the car and deliver it to him in exchange for Frostee, which Shashi agrees to. However, Tony adds that he needs Frostee behind a computer providing them with tech support so that they can pull off the heist. The trio head to military black site and successfully enter the premises. With Frostee guiding them, Cisco and Echo head towards their hauler, Cisco taking possession of the hauler while Echo retrieves her car. Echo then creates a diversion, blasting music and detonating explosive as she drives around the base, drawing the guards away from Kelso's key car, which has yet to be destroyed. Tony then makes his way to the car but is attacked and tasered by Ms. Nowhere, who had anticipated his participation. She then exclaims that she would destroy the car and that he would go to jail, only for her to be struck by Layla, who had escaped her confinement. Layla tells Tony to get the car and leave, fighting Ms. Nowhere. With Tony, Echo and Cisco driving their vehicles around the base and evading pursuit, Frostee hacks into an airplane and begins to commandeer it remotely, much to Shashi's shock and surprise. Layla and Ms. Nowhere continue to fight on equal terms, but Layla is defeated when Ms. Nowhere tasers her. Leaving Layla on the ground, Ms. Nowhere is given a ride by Gary and they try to prevent the plane from taking off. Frostee causes the plane to head down the runway and to open its cargo doors, telling the crew to drive on. Echo and Cisco succeed, but Tony turns around to retrieve Layla, managing to drive the car onto the plane just as it takes off the runway. As Tony, Layla, Cisco and Echo successfully escape from the military base with the key car, Nowhere tells Gary to get her jet.The Final Key "Ignition" Tony Toretto, Layla Gray, Cisco Renaldo and Echo are struggling to find their footing as their plane is unable to remain steady, since Frostee Benson has never flown a real plane before and is having trouble with the turbulence. Shortly after managing to rectify the situation, another jet flies in behind them, flown by Gary. Ms. Nowhere orders them to land the plane and relinquish the key car, although Tony refuses and disconnects the call, wishing to save Frostee. Nowhere then uses a flight suit and jumps out of her jet to land on the crew's spy plane, where she begins to use her heels on the glass. Fearful that she may somehow enter the plane, Tony asks the crew if she has a parachute and then orders Frostee to get her off, which he does so by rolling the plane in mid-air until Nowhere is thrown off, forced to use her parachute. Just at that moment, two military jets begin to tail the spy plane. General Dudley, now having retaken the military base, orders the jet to shoot the spy plane down. As the two military jets fire missiles, Tony asks Frostee if the spy plane has any defensive counterneasures, and Frostee replies that there is a cloaking mechanism. Gary, commandeering Ms. Nowhere's plane, informs her that the military has engaged weapons and asks her what he should do, and after a moment of reflection, she tells him to save the kids. Gary then deploys a craft that takes the hit from the missiles, and with the cover of the fiery explosion, Frostee manages to activate the spy plane's cloaking, allowing them to fly freely and safely. Nowhere and Gary land back at the base, where General Dudley announces that the pair are under arrest for aiding and abetting enemies of the state. As the soldiers move to apprehend Nowhere, Gary fights them, defeating many of them with ease. As the other soldiers slink back, Nowhere tells Gary to stand down and allows the soldiers to handcuff her and Gary.Ignition "The Key to the Strip" At the military base, Ms. Nowhere and Gary are locked in a cell, with Gary playing the harmonica. Gary is horrified that Nowhere has fed his pet roach to her pet bird, but their conversation is cut short by the arrival of Dominic Toretto, who frees him. Dom reminds Nowhere that she had asked him to keep Tony Toretto safe and she retorts that trouble seemed to follow the Torettos wherever they went. Ms. Nowhere, Gary, and Dominic take the jet and fly above the Las Vegas Strip, where they notice a building demolishing. With no way to safely exit the collapsing building, Tony drives out of one of the windows in desperation; before he can plummet, however, he is snagged by a harpoon fired by Dominic from the airplane and is towed into the plane. Now safely onboard the plane, Tony is shocked to see Dominic there. As Nowhere and Gary approach them, Dominic states that he would always be there for his family, and Tony says that he had always wanted to be like Dom but never realized what that truly meant, to which Dom replies that Tony still stepped up and finished the job and that he is proud of him. steals Nowhere's jet using Skeleton Key]] In the aftermath of the incident, Ms. Nowhere asks Tony what happened to Skeleton Key, and Tony leads her to believe that the helmet was in the building and was most likely destroyed in the demolition. She replies that it was most likely for the best, as the helmet would be too powerful in the wrong hands. Parting ways with Tony and his crew, Nowhere and Gary make their way to their plane only to find it missing. Nowhere and Gary then witness Tony, who is wearing the Skeleton Key helmet, using its powers to remote control her plane and steal it.The Key to the Strip References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers characters